Dancing in the Dark
by DemonSaya
Summary: Kagome is at a dance in her time...and a drunk half demon crashes the party.


dancdark

[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
  


Author's notes: Well, once again, I am Demon Saya...This little fic...was actually inspired by another. It's known as Dancing in the Dark, but the one I kinda borrowed the idea from was 'Drunk as a Dog'. Can't tell you who that's by though...Well, here's the story. DA!   


Dancing in the Dark

Kagome watched the pulsing lights of the dance and sighed in disappointment. She had wanted to come to the homecoming, but it was turning in to one gigantic disappointment. Her outfit was seafoam green and teal, and had cost a small fortune.   
The music was loud and the dance floor was dark and crowded with people she didn't know. The pulse of the music sounded through the floor. In truth, what disappointed her the most was that she hadn't had a date.   
In truth, her ideal date couldn't stand her.   
She almost hadn't come tonight because it was the new moon and that meant Inuyasha would be human and practically defensless. She felt incredibly guilty about leaving him there alone with Sango and Miroku gone. He was...helpless...   
She frowned, her eyes shining in concern. *He'll be alright. He's Inuyasha. He can't die. He's too stuborn.* Still, her optimistic thoughts didn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he was in trouble. Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear.   
"Thish shtuff ish pwitty good...wha izzit?"   
Her eyes drifted to the cup that had been shoved before her. The arm it was attatched to smelled of sake and other various liquors. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was clad in a red kimono sleeve. She spun toward the voice.   
Inuyasha stood there, in his human form, a goofy smile on his face. "Hi, K'gome!" He whispered, leaning toward her and dropping his cup. She stared at him a moment, confused. "Inuyasha...what are you...doing here?"   
He smiled even bigger, gathering her against him, one hand going to her waist, the other holding her head. She had no prior warning when his lips crashed down on hers in a bruising kiss. She heard one of her sandals clatter on the ground, but was too shocked to care. Her feet were almost a foot off the ground, her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away, but his strength was almost five times her's making it almost impossible.   
Finally, she pushed his face away from her's, blushing furiously, eyes wide in shock, breathing labored. "You're drunk." She stated, plainly. He looked at her confused. "Whazzat?"   
She pulled away from him, searching for her sandal. "Drunk is when you've had too much alchohol and it starts affecting the way you act."   
He watched her bend over to retrieve her sandal and grinned, catching her around her waist. "K'gome..." Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "Inuyasha, please, let me go. I have to get you out of here..." She grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the exit. "This was boring anyways." She muttered, frowning deeply. "How the hell did you find me, anyways?" She asked, glancing back at him. He looked like he was going to pass out. "I dun remember." She sighed, a tiny smile forming on her lips. "Baka..." She stopped, moving beside him and pulling his arm around her shoulder and putting her arm around his waist.   
He looked down at her, smiling proud. "I made ya smile!" He said, leaning toward her. This time, she was smart enough to dance away from his kiss. "Now, don't start that again, you drunken fool. You have no idea what you're doing!" He pouted. "I'm sorry...but you look so..." He leaned down again, pressing his lips to her neck. "Butiful..."   
She blushed furiously. "I-Inuyasha..." She pushed his face away again and led him down the street. He kept her warm despite the cold air around them. The outdoors was quite a contrast to the heat of the dancefloor. His warm body used hers for support and she wondered if he was drunk before he'd found her at the dance.   
"K'gome...ya weelly do...look butiful..." He said, resting his head on hers. She gulped slightly. "Like Kikyou?" She did that on purpose, to see if he really saw her, or a reflection of his old love. He shook his head cutely. *He looks like a kid when he does that.* She thought, blushing faintly. "YOU, K'gome. Not HER."   
His words made a tiny ache in her heart. "Oh, Inuyasha..." She rested her head on his shoulder. She remembered no one was at home and thanked her lucky stars. "I'm going to take you inside and get you out of this sake soaked kimono, then, I'm going to see what I can do about the damn smell clinging to you..." She helped him up the stairs. He looked down at her. "Then what?"   
"Then I'm taking a bath."   
"Then?"   
"I'm putting you to bed."   
Inuyasha looked a bit hopefully down at her. "Is it just going to be me?" He asked softly. Her eyes narrowed. "Yes. Unless it gets too cold in my room, then I'm going to my brothers room." Dissappointment entered his gaze. She looked up at him, shocked. "What did you think-"   
He just shook his head. "Nuthin..." She frowned at the sad look in his eyes. "It...It's not that I wouldn't like to...it's just not proper and...well...you never act like this when you're not drunk and...I don't think you'd remember anyways..." Realization flickered in his eyes. "You...don wan hurt..." He said softly. She nodded. "I don't want hurt." When she stopped at the bathroom, he ran his hand down her face. "I'd neva hurt ya, K'gome." He promised.   
She smiled a bit, leading him into the room and pulling both the over and under kimono off. He stared at her, then, repeated his earlier action of dragging her against him and kissing her, but this time, far more gently.   
She once again shocked, her eyes wide, her breath catching. His hands didn't bite into her like they had the first time, but held her gently like she were made of some porcelain or glass and would break if held to tightly. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, equally as gently. The kiss was chaste and sweet, which shocked Kagome even more after the inimacy of their first.   
He pulled back, setting her down on her feet again. She just stared up at him, trembling, tears standing in her eyes. "Inuyasha..." His hands ran across her face, carressing her gently.   
Her hands claimed his, their eyes locked. "L-let me get you cleaned...I'll get you some clothes from gramps...so I can clean your yukata..." He nodded, watching her go. "Aishiteru..." He whispered.   
Kagome hurried to her grandfather's room, ruffling through the trunk at the foot of the bed. There were some jeans and other clothing that had belonged to her father. She said a quick prayer and ran back to the bathroom.   
To her surprise, Inuyasha was in the tub already. He smiled at her from it, almost proudly. *He's...such a kid...* She shook her head, laughing softly. "Very good. Now...let's see what we can do about that smell."   
She picked up the sponge and a bar of soap. He smiled, rocking his head back to look at her. Steam had begun filling the room, letting her know the water in the tub was pretty warm. She dunked her hand into it, not expecting it to be HOT! She shrieked, droping the sponge in the water and holding her hand against her chest, tears pooling in her eyes. His hand slowly claimed hers, bringing it to his lips. The gentle kiss caused a blush to darken her cheeks. "I-Inuyasha..."   
He smiled, releasing it. "I kiss it betta." The sweet gesture caused a tear to spring to her eye and fall down her cheek. His eyes became concerned. "It not betta?" He asked softly, looking guilty. She scooted as close as she could to the tub, then pulled him back against her. "It's fine, now..." The unexpected tears continued to pour down her cheeks. "It's fine, now..." He smiled proudly again. "Gud."   
She pulled away and began looking for the sponge in the water. When she found it, she rubbed some soap on it and began to gently sponge his back. His smile faltered. "I neva been clend like thish befo..." The sponge stopped moving. "Ummm..." She looked toward his face. She didn't think he didn't like it, it was just hard for him to understand. She smiled, running the sponge across his shoulders and arms. She noticed his body had begun trembling for unknown reasons. She frowned.   
"Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Iie... just...kinda tingly..." She chuckled, turning him to clean his chest. That's when she noticed. The lipstick she'd been wearing during the dance was smeared across his lips. She blushed, grabbing a washcloth and wiping his mouth. "You have my make up on..." She said softly.   
His eyes twinkled mischeviously and he nipped lightly at her fingers. "I likes youa fingas..." He said softly. Her flush darkened. "I...Inuyasha..." He smiled again, shaking his head. "Iie...I jush likes ya."   
His words caused an unexpected pain in her heart. She felt a tear glide down her cheek. "I...I wonder if you'll still like me in the morning..." He smiled again. "I always like ya..." He tenderly wiped the tear away.   
She smiled and quickly cleaned his chest. "I'll leave the rest to you. I'm getting a shower, K?"   
She moved away from the tub, to the shower and stepped inside, closing the curtain. Her hands moved without her asking them too, turning on the water, picking up her shampoo (St. Ives tee hee...) and lathering up her hair. Every now and then, she peeked through the curtain, checking on Inuyasha. He was done cleaning himself, she knew, but he seemed to be enjoying the water. She smiled at his childish actions and continued bathing. When she was done, she turned off the water and reached for her towel. When she claimed it, she wrapped it around herself, covering her nudity. When she stepped out, she saw Inuyasha had done the same thing.   
He stepped toward her, staring at her curiously. "I all wet..." He muttered. She giggled, causing an insulted look to pass over his face. "Well, you just got wet, silly.   
He looked a bit sheepish and nodded. "Yar wight..."   
She bit down on her tounge to keep from saying 'no, I'm oriental,'. His confusion was absolutally adorable. He acted like a kid. *Maybe that will make it easier to handle...* She knelt down, gather up her and his clothes and tossed them into a hamper. He looked confused, but she led him from the room to hers. She handed him her father's old pajama's that she'd also grabbed, telling him how to put them on. When he was sitting in them, triumphant, she went to her closet to get dressed. She came out wearing her familiar pajamas, then walked over to him.   
His hands closed around her wrists and he pulled her down beside him. "K'gome...no...kirei..." She blushed, looking away from him. He claimed her face, forcing her gaze back to his. "K'gome...no...kirei..." He leaned down, kissing her gently. This time, she didn't shock, just kissed him back, her eyes closing. *This may be all I get...so I'm not going to waste it...* She smiled at him when he pulled away. *I'll tell him now...even if he doesn't remember...* "Inuyasha..." He cocked his head curiously.   
"I...Aishiteru, Inuyasha..." She whispered it, pressing her face into his chest. His eyes widened and a smile of boyish delight crossed his lips. "You...love me?" She nodded. He hugged her tightly. "Aishiteru, K'gome..."   
Her eyes widened in surprise. A tiny smile played on her lips. "Get some sleep, Inuyasha." He looked imploringly at her. "Will...ya shtay...wis me?" He asked softly. She sat there a moment. "I wont leave your side." She promised.   
He smiled gratefully, laying down on the matress. "Arig'to..." She smiled, slipping between the blanket and the sheet, keeping the fabric between them. He slept quickly, and not long afterwards, she had dozed, her head lolling against his hard shoulder.

*What's this...pain...my head...warm all over?* The sleepy dog demon slowly pulled himself from the depths of sleep, his eyes opening slowly. A familiar smell tickled his nose, intoxicatingly strong. He focused down at his chest and saw Kagome asleep, her body beside his, her head and hand resting against his chest. He stared down at her, confused.   
"Kagome?"   
*He's awake...* She rolled away from him, from the warm strength of his body, onto her other side, pretending she was still asleep. She felt him moving beside her, his hand on her arm, shaking her. She let her eyes snap open and bolted upright. He was staring at her confused.   
"I...Inuyasha...um...how's your head?" She whispered, barely able to get her voice louder. He arched an eyebrow, leaning toward her. "What am I doing here?" He hissed, angrily. She shrank away from him. "Y-you got drunk last night...and I brought you here... helped you bathe and let you change, then I got my shower and put you to bed..." She flinched when his hand claimed her face. "I mean, why are you sleeping beside me?!" She felt tears well in her eyes. "Because I was worried...I've seen people when drunk before...they are very irrational...I didn't want you to get hurt..."   
He released her face. "Feh...dog demons can't get drunk." She leaned toward him. "That's precisely the point!" She pointed toward her father's pajama's. "You were HUMAN last night, not demon..." He frowned, remembering. "Oh...right...the new moon..."   
She closed her eyes, a tear slipping from one. *I knew it was too good to last.* "You can go, now. I'll come back later today..." He noticed the twinge of sadness in her voice and turned toward her again. Upon seeing the tear on her cheek, he immidiately chastised himself. *You JERK! You made her cry!* He trembled, uncomfortable. "S-stop that...there's n-nothing to cry about!"   
Her gaze met his. "Don't you remember...anything?" She whispered, tortured. He stared at her shocked. "I don't...remember..." He frowned, seeing the tears fall more rapidly. She stood, walking away from the bed. "Well...I hope this doesn't insult you, but I like you better when you're drunk..." She stared out the window, feeling him approach her from behind. "What exactly went on last night...?"   
She stared up at the sky, clutching the windowsill. "You...did a lot of things that I'm never going to forget..." She faced him, her eyes sad. "You made me laugh and cry...but they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness...you kept me warm while we walked here." She shook her head, pushing past him. "And alot of things I can't bring myself to say..."   
He stared at her back, confused. "Like what?" She glanced back at him. "Inuyasha...sit!"   
He obidiently belly flopped. "BITCH!"   
She knelt beside him, eyes sad. "I'm sorry, but I can't have you run out on me if I say this..." She swallowed damply, lifting his head, helping him into a sitting position. "Now, if I tell you, you can't interrupt. No name calling or some such thing, alright?"   
He nodded slowly. "Whatever."   
"NOT WHATEVER!" She immidiately dropped her voice. "Promise me!" He frowned, wondering what he'd done last night that made her like this. "I promise." She sighed. "Last night, I was at a dance, a party, sorta." He looked angry and started to open his mouth, but she slammed her hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I had to come. Suddenly, you show up, drunk off your arse...and you..." She swallowed again, trying to cleanse her try throat. "You kissed me."   
He stared at her shocked as she told him a detailed description of what happened the previous night. Tears had begun falling down her face before she reached the end. "Y...You said you loved me, too...and asked me to stay with you. I agreed...and we went to sleep."   
When she finished, he scooted closer too her. "We just slept?" When she nodded, he sighed, relieved. "I'm glad." She felt tears slipping from her eyes still. "I know..." He popped up in front of her, caught her face and smiled a bit. "Cause I want my first time to be something I never forget." She flushed bright red, and he pressed a slightly hard kiss to her lips. "I...Inu... yasha..." He pulled back, a soft look in his eyes. "Kiss back, Kagome..." He whispered, kissing her again.   
She trembled a bit, putting her hands to his chest, and pressing slightly. "I...I need to know if you meant it..." She whispered, pulling from his warm arms and putting some distance between them. He frowned. "Kagome-" She spun facing him. "DID YOU MEAN IT?!" Her hiss was insistant, not angry. He took a step toward her, catching her arms and pulling her body flush with his. "I did not lie to you. I didn't realize what I was saying when I did, but I did not lie." He cradled her face in his hands, leaning toward her. "I...I love you, Kagome..." The words came out harder this time, but he managed to force them out. She trembled harder and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I love you, too!"   
He smiled, holding her gently, kissing her lips, not hard, but not gentle either. It was an intoxicating mixture of his fierceness and his warmth, her fire and her gentleness. She gasped softly, tangling her hands in his hair. "I'll always love you..." She promised, when they broke apart. He smiled. "And I you." He hugged her tightly, knowing she'd be with him tomorrow, the next day, and forever, as long as they both shall live.   


   [1]: http://www.gURL.com
   [2]: http://ad.doubleclick.net/jump/gurl.dart/gurlpages;sz=468x60;
pos=top;tile=1;ord=123456#?
   [3]: http://www.gURLpages.com



End file.
